


pretty face and electric soul

by almostafantasy



Series: tangles and triangles: the sternberg triangle of love project [2]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostafantasy/pseuds/almostafantasy
Summary: ( "Apa yang terjadi di sini, tetap berada di sini. Aku kembali tidak mengenalmu dan kau kembali tidak mengenalku. Kita kembali ke kehidupan biasa. Kehidupan semula.” )





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2/8 - infatuation
> 
> yak, jadi semua cerita yang dipost setelah [g e n a p;](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8569141) terjadi sebelum timeline g e n a p; btw, SUSAH KALI NULIS ENA ENA apalah ini semoga nggak kayak koran lampu merah. 

Ekskursi tujuh hari di Bahama dan Kepulauan Karibia hanyalah sekadar alasan bagi Jongin untuk melarikan diri.

Ia menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan badan di tepi _railing_ , dan memejamkan mata perlahan. Angin laut berhembus ke arah dek atas tempatnya berdiri—menyapa wajah, membuat rambut bergerak liar tidak terarah.

_Sedatif._

Laut sedikit banyak menenangkan kecemasan yang melesak sedari tadi.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu semenjak kapal beranjak dari pelabuhan. Dua hari dari sekarang ia akan mencapai destinasi pertama, yaitu St. Thomas. Kemudian berlanjut menuju Tortola, Nassau, dan berakhir di Miami. Seminggu ke depan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk _snorkeling_ , berjemur di pinggir pantai, mencoba berbagai minuman tropis, menggunakan berbagai fasilitas yang ada di kapal, atau—apapun.

Sebuah rencana perjalanan musim panas yang _seharusnya_ sempurna.

(tapi bukan itu tujuannya.)

_Norwegian Escape._

Jongin ingin tertawa. Seolah kapal pesiar yang membawanya berniat untuk selalu dan selalu mengingatkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. _Melarikan diri_. Dari pekerjaan yang membetot setiap hari, dari ekspektasi yang berusaha ia penuhi kendati tidak benar-benar ia lakukan sepenuh hati, dan juga

—dari **_dia_**.

Lari sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan apapun, ia tahu. Tapi ia perlu waktu. Untuk berhenti. Untuk berpikir. Sebelum pada akhirnya kembali dan menghadapi semuanya.

Tujuh hari.

Meski ia tidak yakin itu akan cukup.

 

Kebetulan saja mereka bertemu pada malam di hari pertama keberangkatan.

Rambut merah menyala dengan bias elusif di kedua mata. Duduk di ujung bar yang berjarak tiga kursi dari tempatnya duduk. Sulit untuk tidak melihatnya dan— _Jongin menyadari ini kelewat terlambat_ —jauh lebih sulit untuk melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Wanita itu menopang dagu di tangan, memesan _martini_ pada bartender di belakang konter, sebelum menoleh dan membuat napasnya tertahan.

Beberapa sekon terasa seperti vakum waktu abadi. Ia tidak menemukan bintang-bintang. Ia tidak menemukan nyala api. Ia hanya menemukan pasir hisap ketika wanita tadi balik menatapnya.

Tatapan itu bergerak ke tangan kiri Jongin yang ada di atas meja bar.

Tersadar, Jongin segera mengalihkan fokus mata. Meraih _manhattan_ miliknya dan meminum hingga habis.

_Tidak perlu dipikirkan_ , rasionalnya berkata di dalam kepala, _hanya orang asing yang tidak sengaja menarik perhatianmu—itu saja._

Hari kedua Jongin kembali menemukan wanita itu. Sendiri di area kafe dan terlihat tengah membaca sebuah buku. Ia mengerenyit. Buku itu familier, dengan sampul hitam dan tulisan berwarna perak. Jongin mencoba membaca.

그. 림. 자.

_Geurimja._

Ah, pantas saja.

 

_(Ia teringat hari di masa lampau di mana **dia** membawa buku itu dan menyuruhnya membaca._

_Jongin bukan pengggemar sastra. Ia tidak tertarik dengan permainan kata dan untaian makna. Ia cenderung lebih memilh fakta dan angka. Sesuatu yang sudah pasti._

_Tetapi Jongin toh pada akhirnya tetap membaca buku itu_

_Sebab dulu, dulu sekali, ia ingin memahami dunia milik **dia**.)_

 

Sepenuhnya menuruti impuls, tungkai kakinya bergerak untuk menghampiri wanita tersebut. Ada suara imajiner di belakang kepalanya yang mengatakan bahwa ini _bukan_ ide yang baik, bahwa berbalik dan tidak terlibat adalah sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukan.

_Tapi_ , Jongin mencoba membuat pembelaan, _memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi?_

 

"Keberatan aku duduk di sini?"

Jongin bertanya, menggunakan Bahasa Korea, dengan asumsi bahwa wanita itu berasal dari negara yang sama serta bisa menggunakan bahasa yang sama.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajah. Jongin kembali melihat bias elusif di kedua mata. Enigma yang menariknya. Sama seperti kemarin malam.

“Tidak," jawaban singkat, “silakan.”

Jongin mengambil tempat di seberang. Ada hening sejenak yang ia gunakan untuk berpikir mengenai _apa yang sedang ia lakukan kenapa ia menghampiri kenapa ia duduk bersama wanita itu kenapa ia bukannya mencoba mencari solusi untuk masalahnya kenapa kenapa k e n a p a._

" _Geurimja._ "

Tiba-tiba Jongin berkata— _impuls saja_ —dan mendisrupsi semua pertanyaan yang berputar seperti adegan film dipercepat.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya untuk menatap Jongin.

"Orang yang kukenal sering sekali membicarakannya. Mengatakan bahwa Chen adalah penulis muda menjanjikan dengan tulisan yang brilian." Jongin melanjutkan, tidak tahu mengapa ia menceritakan hal ini pada wanita asing di hadapannya. "Dan dia juga sudah lama menunggu karya lain dari Chen."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengatakan pada orang yang kau kenal untuk sangat, _sangat_ bersabar."

"Kenapa?"

“ _Writer’s block._ ” Wanita itu berkata. "Bukannya Chen tidak bisa menulis sama sekali. Dia masih menulis, masih bisa mencoba membuat draft. Tapi dia akan merasa bahwa _feel_ ceritanya menguap. Kemudian dia akan berhenti. Stres sendiri. Lalu dia biasanya memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencoba menulis lagi. Setelah itu kembali ke awal. Terus berulang, tidak berubah selama lima tahun terakhir ini."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kau tahu cukup banyak soal Chen."

Wanita itu angkat bahu, "Temanku mengenalnya." Ia meraih cangkir, meminum substansi di dalamnya, dan meletakkan kembali cangkir tersebut di atas meja. "Sama seperti orang yang kau kenal, temanku juga bercerita banyak tentang Chen. Tetapi lebih sering bagian buruknya, seperti mengenai bagaimana dia menghadapi tingkah laku Chen yang... sulit dihadapi."

"Temanmu terdengar seperti seorang yang sangat sabar."

Dua sudut bibir wanita itu membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia memang sabar atau sekadar bebal."

Tawa kecil, sebelum Jongin mengulurkan tangan. “Kim Jongin.”

Wanita itu menatapnya sejenak. Sepasang mata elusif. Jongin masih tidak bisa membaca bahasa di baliknya.

“Soojung.” Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Tersenyum. Sedikit berbeda. Seolah tahu apa yang Jongin tidak ketahui. "Jung Soojung."

 

Soojung menemukannya di dek atas pada hari ketiga.

"Hei."

Jongin, yang tengah bersandar pada tepi _railing_ , menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei, Soojung."

Soojung ikut menyandarkan badan pada tepi _railing_ , "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sini?"

_Memikirkan mengenai telepon genggam yang absen dari kontak seseorang._

_Memikirkan mengenai telepon genggam yang juga absen mengontak seseorang._

Tapi Jongin merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu mengatakannya.

"Mencari udara segar."

"Terganggu jika aku merokok?"

Dari ekor matanya, Jongin melihat Soojung mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan pemantik.

"Tidak."

Wanita itu menyalakan sebatang rokok. Asap rokok berhembus.

"Kau mau?" Ia mengulurkan kotak rokok dan pemantik.

Jongin mengambil satu, menyalakannya, menghisap dan mengembuskan asap yang membuat sesak.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu seperti seseorang yang sedang mengerjakan fisika kuantum."

Pernyataan tidak terduga. Jongin mengerjapkan mata sembari mengkomprehensi.

"Apa?"

"Semua orang yang kutemui di sini terlihat menikmati liburan, sementara kau—" jari telunjuk Soojung mendorong lengan kiri Jongin pelan "—kau terlihat seperti tengah membawa beban."

Hening selama beberapa satuan waktu. Yang terdengar hanya suara ombak.

"Semua orang memiliki beban, Soojung." Jongin berkata pada akhirnya, sebelum menghisap rokok, kemudian mengembuskannya.

Soojung menghisap rokoknya tanpa memberikan balasan.

Jongin tahu bahwa ia setuju.

 

Tidak banyak yang ia ingat di hari keempat.

Hanya gelas-gelas alkohol. Aroma _mint_ yang menguar di kamar yang bukan miliknya. Rasa _martini_ di mulut. Rambut merah berantakan di atas fabrik seprai. Dua lengan yang melingkari tengkuknya. Napas terengah. Dan juga suara yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

 

 

 

Jongin bermimpi mengenai sebentuk pasir hisap yang menariknya dan membuatnya terjatuh dalam gelap.

 

 

 

Ia terbangun dan mendapati bahwa Soojung tidak ada.

 

 

Sisa hari kelima ia gunakan untuk menyusuri Tortola. Kepalanya masih terasa seperti dihantam oleh godam, tetapi ia tetap berjalan dengan mata yang menyapu sekitar—mencari keberadaan surai merah menyala.

Jongin tidak menemukannya.

 

Mereka kembali bertemu pada malam hari keenam ketika kapal sudah sampai Nassau.

Mayoritas penumpang turun dari kapal untuk menghabiskan malam di sana sebelum berangkat besok pagi. Jongin tidak tertarik.

Di kamar dengan aroma _mint_ , ia kembali merasakan _martini_ di mulut. Kembali melihat rambut merah berantakan di atas fabrik seprai. Kembali mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Hidung Jongin menyusuri leher Soojung dan ia bisa menghirup aroma kayu manis.

_Infatuasi._

Ia paham, tetapi bukan berarti ia ingin menghindar.

 

 

"Aku mengenalnya sejak lama." Jongin mulai bercerita, ketika Soojung memposisikan kepalanya di lengan kanan Jongin. "Berpacaran dengannya sejak kelas satu SMA. Bertahan hingga kami lulus kuliah. Keluarganya menyukaiku dan keluargaku juga menyukainya. Terasa natural saja untuk menikah dengannya."

Soojung bergumam pelan, mendengarkan.

"Tiga tahun, dan aku merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami pelajari dari masing-masing." Jemari kiri Jongin mengepal. Dia bisa merasakan cincin platina. Dingin di kulitnya. "Kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Jarang bertemu. Hanya sebatas menanyakan kabar. Selebihnya tidak ada."

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu bercerita." Tidak ada sarkasme dalam bicaranya. "Apa yang terjadi di sini, tetap berada di sini. Aku kembali tidak mengenalmu dan kau kembali tidak mengenalku. Kita kembali ke kehidupan biasa. Kehidupan semula.”

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya—merasa bahwa aku bisa bercerita denganmu?"

“Ah, membagi rasa bersalah karena tidur dengan orang lain?" Soojung tertawa kecil.

“Rasa bersalah.” Ulang Jongin. “Mengenai ini? Tidak. Aku justru merasa bersalah karena tidak merasa bersalah. Dan itu tidak bisa dibagi."

Soojung menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak paham dengan orang-orang sepertimu. Bertahan untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipertahankan. Untuk sebuah cinta kosong. Cinta yang sudah habis. Kenapa? Karena kau sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dengannya? Karena kau tidak bisa melepaskan memori yang sudah tidak bermakna bagi kalian?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

Karena ia juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

 

Hari ketujuh kapal pesiar kembali berlabuh di Miami. Satu pelarian berakhir. Penumpang turun dan menuju tempat masing-masing.

Kim Jongin menemukan rambut merah menyala di antara kerumunan orang di depan. Wanita itu tidak berbalik, dan Jongin tidak berusaha untuk mengejar.

Semua kembali sebagaimana semua berawal:

orang asing.


End file.
